Go away Sasuke, and take your fangirls with you
by Yuki9283
Summary: Gani finds herself in the senior class at the ninja academy, Sasuke seems to have taken a liking to her, not to mention the screaming hoards of fangirls intent on her death. What can she do..not to mention...GO AWAY SASUKE Sasuke wont stop following her! May change to M later. Havn't decided yet. Let me know what you think.
1. Ch 1 head over healsNOT

_**Author: Hello!**_

_**Gani: hello everyone.**_

_**Sasuke: Hello**_

_**Fan girls: SASUKE-KUN! **_

_**Sasuke: OH SHIT! FAN GIRLS!**_

_**Gani: Come back in one piece! **_

_**Sasuke: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**_

_**Fan girls: SASUKE-KUN! **_

_**Gani: go easy on her; it's only her second fic. Read and review. **_

_**Sasuke: Author doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Fan girls: SASUKE-KUN! **_

_**Sasuke: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**_

_**Head over heals…NOT**_

Gani Tchuasi walked down the dirt road from her house. She had lived in the leaf village her whole life, but had never left her house until two days before; some bastard had thought her easy prey. She had proven otherwise, with the skills she had learned from her grand father before he had died. A ninja from the local academy dad seen her little skirmish, and had presented her with the option of joining the students residing there. That was where she was headed now, when she finally reached the academy building, the students had not yet entered. She took a seat on the lawn. A few minutes later the man who had told her about the academy exited and walked over.

"Miss Tchuasi, Please come with me." He said.

"Why" She asked him simply.

"We need to test your abilities to determine what group to place you in." he answered her. Gani followed him across the lawn and into the building. He led her to a small room with four other men in it.

"Miss Tchuasi," spoke one of the men.

"We understand that two days ago, you displayed an unusual capability in one with no training in our ways." She said nothing, but instead created a replica of herself.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him innocently. Her replica disappearing in a cloud of silver dust. The man nodded at her.

"Well Miss Tchuasi, I believe you would do well in the senior class." said the man. A bell rang somewhere in the distance.

"Just to be sure, we shall test you a bit further." He said. "Then shall we get started?" She said, falling into stance. The man nodded, then began to call out different jiujutsu forms.

--time-lapse-- 10 min

Gani walked through the doors, and into the senior class. She bowed respectfully to the sensei at the front of the room and said,

"Sensei,"

"I am Gani Tchuasi; I have been tested of my abilities and placed in this class. Where may I sit?" He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"You may sit next to Sasuke Gani, thank you." He said finally. Gani peered around the class room in confusion.

"Who's that?" She asked him. Several gasps came from the girls in the class. The sensei also looked rather shocked but, he indicated to the seat next to a black haired boy in the center of the room. He wore a thoughtful expression on his face that almost seemed second nature to him. She thanked the sensei before taking her seat; the girls around her looked at her with envy and hatred written on their faces.

"Must be fan girls." She muttered to herself. Gani rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the sensei at the front of the room.

--after class--

"Hey you, Stop!" Yelled a pink haired girl as Gani exited the building. Gani ignored her and kept walking.

"I said stop damn it!" she yelled again. Gani pulled her shocking red hair into a messy pony tail before turning around.

"What do you want!?" Gani snapped at her. She stopped and gasped for breath.

"I'm Sukura, and I just wanted you to know that Sasuke is mine! So hands off!" she panted. Gani stared at her for a moment, green eyes meeting purple,

"I wasn't aware that people were considered property around here." She stated. Sakura seemed flustered. Gani walked away before she could regain her composer. As she walked away she noticed Sasuke leaning against a far tree watching her. She glared at him but kept walking.

--Timelapse--1 hour

"I know you're following me." Gani said angrily to Sasuke.

"Now come out where I can see you." Sasuke jumped down from the roof of the next building over. "How did you know that I was there?" He asked her, his black hair blowing in the breeze. "You have a unique chakra level." She said, not really answering the question.

"You're different from the others." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean you act different from the other girls in our class." He said.

"You mean I don't fall over my feet every time you walk past?" she snarled at him.

"hnm" he said.

"That's because I don't care who or what anyone in this village is. I don't care about looks and I don't care what they or anyone else can do!" she said angrily. Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"Like I said, you're different."

"listen Sasuke, the only thing I care about is avenging my parents' deaths! I don't care about anyone or anything else. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed at him. She stormed away from him, not going in any direction.

"AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" She yelled again.

_**Gani: Hmm, I seemed pretty pissed off in this one.**_

_**Author: gee, what gave you that idea?**_

_**Gani: I don't know. Maybe it was the "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"**__**part, that caught my attention?**_

_**Author: damn, and I was hoping you'd figure it out at the "AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!" part. How disappointing. **_

_**Sasuke: Gani is scary**_

_**Gani: SHUT UP SASUKE!**_

_**Author: read and review.**_

_**Gani: oh, and those Naruto fans out there, Naruto will be coming in the next chapter.**_

_**Naruto fans: YAY!**_

_**Author: how many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Gani: What a shame.**_

_**Author: shut up Gani**_

_**Sasuke: well it's true**_

_**Gani & Author: SHUT UP SASUKE!!**_

_**Fan girls: SASUKE-KUN!**_

_**Sasuke: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2, The Buddy System pt 1

_**Author:**_ all right fans, let's get a few things straight. After my 1st chapter, I had several reviews almost immediately. THANKS. I was hoping you would like it. If you all don't like something in any of the chapters or any of the Naruto characters seem out of character I'm sorry. I've only ever read up to book 5. I'm working on it. Sorry if I make a lot of mistakes at first. Thanks.

_**Gani:**_ Sasuke might seem a bit out of character to some people, that's because he's intrigued. Like he says, I'm not like other girls; I just don't give a shit about looks, boys, or anything to do with them.

_**Author:**_ but you have to admit, he's totally hot.

_**Sasuke:**_ it's a relief to know one girl that's not obsessed with me.

_**Gani:**_ hey Sasuke, I think I see a few of your fan girls coming this way.

_**Sasuke:**_ hides behind Gani ahhh! Where?!

_**Gani:**_ ha ha, chicken.

_**Author:**_ anyway, on with the fiction. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I OWN GANI, THAT'S IT

_**The buddy system**_

"All right then children, today we are going on a fieldtrip."

Gani walked through the class room door late, just in time to here the announcement.

"We will be going to the neibor village, and you will need a partner."

Gani sat down in her seat just as the girls in the class came swarming over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Kun, you'll be my partner wont you?"

Said a blond headed girl to Sasuke.

"No."

He said simply.

"I'm going to be..."

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence Gani grabbed the arm of a blond haired boy passing her seat.

"You!"

She snapped at him.

"You're going to be my partner."

Gani glared at him as if daring him to say other wise. The boy gave her a puzzled look but nodded.

"Who are you?"

He asked her.

"I'm Gani Tchuasi, and you are?"

The boy grinned impishly,

"I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

He said triumphantly. Gani looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, good luck with that then."

She released his arm and glared at Sasuke. He was sulking,

"Fine, I'll go with Hana then."

He said. Gani glanced over to where he was looking and noticed a small, rather shy looking girl standing in a corner across the room. She was looking sadly at the boy called Naruto. Gani wondered if the girl had feelings for the blond haired idiot. Considering she was farthest in the room from Sasuke, she probably wasn't a fan girl. Gani looked back at Naruto and instantly regretted her decision for a partner. In his place was a half naked woman smiling innocently at a glaring Sasuke. Gani rolled her eyes and prayed for the day to end.

_**Author:**_ I know its short but I'm writing this at 4:00 am. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I promise the next one will be better. Oh yeah, and I am a big fan of Sasuke/Sakura pairings, but this story is not going to be a Sasu/Saku pairing. Sorry.

_**Gani:**_ couldn't you have paired me with Hana or something?

_**Author:**_ because its more interesting this way.

_**Sasuke:**_ Why cant I be Gani's partner?

_**Gani:**_ because I would have to kill you idiot.

_**Author:**_ Just read and review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3, The Buddy System pt 2

Author: Hello everyone

Gani: Where the hell have you been?!

Author: um. School.

Gain: Oh. Sasuke stop following me!

Sasuke: Why?!

Sakura: Oh Sasukeee!! Where are you?!

Sasuke: oh shit! R R gotta go!

Author: Please enjoy the fic. Unfortunately I do not own the manga Naruto or any of its characters.

_**The buddy system pt 2**_

Gani decided about 15 minutes into the field trip that Naruto was the biggest idiot she'd ever met and that the field trip was the most boring thing she'd ever taken part in. She hated the stupid people on the streets around them staring at her brilliant red hair. She stood out like a sore thumb with her fiery hair next to the lighter tones of the other students around her, and since Naruto kept trying to show off, she stood out even more. This really wasn't her day.

"Naruto will you shut up already!" Gani demanded angrily of the blond rambling on about something unimportant.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Shut! Up!" she said slowly and deliberately. He apparently hadn't heard a word she'd said because he was running his mouth again.

"You know if you'd just agreed to be my partner you wouldn't be in this mess." Sasuke said smugly as he stepped in beside her. Gani glared daggers at him.

"Shut up Sasuke!" she demanded. "Go away...And take your stupid fan girls with you!" she snapped. Noticing a group of swooning girls following them.

"You can't talk to Sasuke like that!" One of them said, outrage lacing her voice. Gani recognized her as Sakura from the day before.

"Ah shut it Bimbo!" Gani snapped. Surprisingly, Sakura shut up.

Author: yes I know it's once again very short. But I have been updating fics all day and i'm tired. I will try to update soon and I will also try to make the next chapters longer.

Discl: I do not own Naruto or its Characters.


	4. Ch 4 the feildtrip continues

Author: Hiya

Author: Hiya!

Gani: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!

Author:-flinch- It's not my fault! I just now got my Internet back!

Gani: a likely story.

Fan Girls: SASUKE!!

Sasuke: Heeeellllpp mmeeeeeee!!

Author: How long have they been chasing him? He looks really worn out.

Gani: hmm, since about an hour after your last update.

Sasuke: Heeeeeeeeeeelllp meeeeeeeeee Gaaaaaannnnniiiiiiiiii!!

Author and Gani: -sweat drop-

Gani: -cheerfully- Welp, RandR people.

Sasuke: Heeeeellpp

**Ch. 4 The fieldtrip continues**

After an hour of wandering around with Naruto, Gani decided to ditch him. She looked carefully to make sure no one was watching before she jumped into a nearby tree to wait. She was just about to jump down when somebody grabbed her shoulder. She fell out of the tree in surprise. She landed gracefully on her feet and glared up at Sasuke, who stood in front of her.

"Damn!" Gani cursed angrily. "What do you want Sasuke! Why do you keep following me?!" Gani hissed as he walked up to her slowly. She backed away as he walked.

"For the first time in my existence, somebody has managed to avert my attentions away from my goal." He spoke in a husky voice. Gani tried to back up again but she found herself pinned against the side of a building. She glared at him threateningly.

"That person is you Gani." He continued. "I don't know why that is, perhaps it's because you intrigue me. From day one you captured my attention without even trying. You're…..different. Even your goal is similar to mine." Gani glared at him as he came closer. "So what the hell do you want then!?" she asked him again more forcefully.

"You." He said simply. And with that, he pulled her face to his, and kissed her. Gani stiffened at his embrace, and then finally gave in, and kissed him back. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly became more passionate. When Sasuke finally broke the kiss, Gain blinked in surprise. She then realized what she had just done. She shoved at him and ran down the road in the direction the rest of the group had gone, leaving Sasuke smiling happily behind her.

Author: Well alrighty then.

Gani:…….WHY DID I KISS HIM BACK!!WHY DID HE EVEN KISS ME!!

Sasuke: Hah! You kissed me back!

Fan girls: WHAT!!-runs after Gani with pitchforks-

Author: Um, RandR. Sorry fangirls.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Kakashi

Author: Hello everyone

Author: Hello everyone.

Gani: Oh look who decided to finally acknowledge our existence.

Author: I'm sorry I was busy.

Gani: Oh really, Doing what?"

Author: Um, enjoying Life?

Gani: …Whatever, now answer my question, WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM BACK!!

Sasuke: Maybe because you actually like me?

Gani: as if.

Author: it was probably a reflex, if some guy kisses you, it's sort of a reflex to kiss him back, especially if he's a great kisser. Was Sasuke a good kisser Gani?

Gani: -Blushes- NO!

Author: Uh huh, whatever, Sasuke is a bit out of character in this fiction, that's because he finally has a new obsession, (thank god) and he really likes Gani, Liking a girl makes guys do weird things.

Gani: I hate you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oh really? Then why did you kiss me back huh?

Gani: Reflexes! Reflexes damn it!

Sasuke: You just keep telling yourself that Gani.

Author: Read and Review.

**Ch. Meeting Kakashi **

Gani ran down the crowded street away from Sasuke, trying to forget the feel of his lips on hers. She didn't stop running until she had found the group again.

"What's wrong Gani?" Naruto asked her. "Your face is all red."

"It is not!" She denied.

"Is to!"

"Is not!" Gani covered her face with her hands.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, causing Gani to look up.

"Ha ha, got ya." Naruto crooned. "Hey, did Sasuke do something?"

Gani smiled at him and shook her head. Idiot or no, he wasn't all that bad.

"No, thanks Naruto." She turned back to the Sensei and started to listen to his lecture.

**Graduation**

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Squad 8," Gani yawned as Iruka Sensei listed off the names for the squads. She was just glad she hadn't ended up in the squad with Sasuke in it.

"It appears that we have an uneven number of students. Gani, is there a particular squad you would like to be in?" Iruka Sensei asked her. Gani shook her head and yawned again.

"She can join our squad." Gani looked up, irritated.

"What an excellent Idea, This way, Naruto will have the extra help, Gani Tchuasi, Squad 7." Gani twitched and glared at Sasuke. He just looked straight ahead and pretended she wasn't glaring at him. Gani could hear the disappointed and outraged cries from his surrounding fan girls. Gani groaned. She was now stuck in a group with Sasuke and Sakura. She didn't mind that Naruto was in the group, he was an idiot, but they got along well as long as Gani kept up her supply of Duck-tape.

"Yeah, Isn't this great Gani, we get to be in the same group!" Naruto said excitedly. Gani smiled, but otherwise ignored him.

"I'm so going to hurt you for this Sasuke." She said sweetly. He just looked at her and smiled slightly.

"For what Gani?" He asked innocently. Gani glared at him.

"Hey Sasuke, did you enjoy your kiss with Naruto?" She asked him evilly bringing up the incident from the day before. Sasuke's gaze darkened.

"What! Sasuke wanted to kiss me!?" Naruto cried horrified. "Eewwww!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Of course not! That was the 2nd worst thing that's ever happened to me in my life!" He snapped. Gani wondered what the first was.

"Hey Sasuke. Lets' have lunch together, ok?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "You know, since we're a team and all." Sasuke glared at her. "No."

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll have lunch with you." Naruto asked hopefully.

"Eewww! No way." She said, and stomped out of the room.

"Come on Naruto, Lets' go to the Ramen Shop for lunch today, my treat." Gani said, feeling sorry for him. Naruto immediately perked up.

"Yeah! Lets' go." Naruto bounced out of his seat and out of the room. Gani got up and began to follow him. She looked back just as she reached the doorway. Sasuke was still sitting in his seat looking almost depressed. Gani sighed.

"Are you coming or what Sasuke?" She asked him. He looked up in surprise. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

**1 hour and several rolls of Duck-Tape Later**

"He's Late." Gani groaned, banging her head on the desk. Naruto was currently placing an eraser above the doorway to fall on the next entrée's head.

"Hey! What are you doing Naruto!?" Sakura demanded. Naruto snickered.

"That's what he gets for being late." Naruto said, jumping down to the floor.

"You're such and idiot Naruto." Gani said, grinning despite herself.

"I'm not involved." Sakura said haughtily.

_Yeah right, like you don't love these things_ Gani thought.

"Like a Jounin is going to fall for a simple booby trap." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Gani watched as somebody began to push to door open. The eraser fell onto the unsuspecting entrée's head.

"Gyahhhaaa! You fell for it!" Naruto crooned in delight.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Sakura began.

"Hmm, how can I say this. My first impression of you guys is…." The man began. " You're all a bunch of idiots." They all glared at him, annoyed.

"All right, lets' begin with some introductions." The man said cheerfully.

"What do you wanna know?" They asked him.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that. Oh, and your names of course." He said.

"All right, you go first." Gani said.

"Oh me?, well my name is Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies. All right, who's next. Lets' start from the right." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Me! Me! My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like cup-ramen, what I like even more is the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for cup-ramen to cook. My dream, is to one day be the greatest Hokage ever, then everyone will have to look up to me and respect me. My hobbies….Pranks I guess."

"Next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have lots of things I hate, but I don't really like anything. Although a certain someone has caught my interest. They may be the only thing I do like." Gani growled at him.

"What I have is not a dream, for I will make it a reality, to restore my clan and to kill a certain man."

"Ok, and the redhead." Gani glared threateningly at him but began.

"My name is Gani Tchuasi, My likes are none of your business, I dislike Naruto's constant rambling, although he's an Ok kid, I dislike meaningless questions, and Sasuke. My dream, is to make my older brother proud of me, and to avenge the deaths of my mother and father. I don't really have any hobbies unless you count Duck-Taping Naruto's mouth shut a hobby." Gani finished, sounding bored.

"Um, ok. Lastly, the girl."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, The thing I like, well, the person I like is." Sakura squealed and looked at Sasuke.

"Umm, should I say my dream for the future…" Sakura looked at Sasuke again and giggled.

"I dislike Naruto, and Gani." She said grumpily.

"Ok, that's enough of that, we'll start your training tomorrow. First we're going to do something with just the 5 of us." Kakashi said.

"What What!" Naruto demanded excitedly.

"Survival Training."

Author: did you enjoy it?

Gani: I'm just glad Sasuke didn't kiss me again.

Sasuke: Come on, you know you li…

Fan-Girls: SAAAAASSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKEEEE!

Sasuke: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Author: Read and Review.

Gani: Serves you right you prick!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto related materials.


	6. Authors Note

I've been rereading my fanfics again, not to mention finally catching up on Naruto XD, and I've decided that my writing in this fanfic is crap and needs to be completely rewritten. Hopefully by the end of the week I will have the new and improved 1st chapter up for reading with better details and stronger visuals. Ive actually gotten pretty far now in Naruto and I think I can do much better at this. So, I apologize for my terrible writing and my inconsistency with my updates. College is a very busy thing to deal with. I cant tell you how much I appreciate that you have all stuck with me this long despite my terrible writing and lack of updating, I promise to try to do much better from now on.


End file.
